Things of Snow and Wood
by Jaye Reid
Summary: 'No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place' - Zen proverb.


Title: Things of Snow and Wood.  
  
By Jaye Reid  
  
Commenced: November 10, 2002  
Completed: January 9, 2003  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and nothing in particular  
  
Disclaimer: Owned by the brilliant Sorkin and WB. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore I'm not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement.  
  
Category: Romance - Josh/Donna. Scriptorium challenge.  
  
Summary: 'No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place' - Zen proverb.  
  
Archiving: The Scriptorium   
"Boulevard of Misdirection"  
  
The National Library & Fanfiction net  
  
Authors Notes: I thought, yep, challenge... I wouldn't mind having a crack at that. I tend to focus on Josh and Donna it might be interesting to have a go at the other characters. So what happens? The challenge criteria leans heavily towards Josh and Donna! (Criteria listed at end) Thanks to Aim for pointing out some Australian-isms in terminology that I happy replaced with American terms, and Bridget for once again taking up the challenge to beta my scribblings!  
  
*******  
  
"You know, this is one of the stupidest times of the year to be traveling? It's cold Donna - it's freezing here," Josh complained as the car turned of the main road and crunched onto the gravel driveway.  
  
"It's not stupid but yes it is freezing. Something that happens in winter in Manchester surprisingly enough. If it wasn't freezing there wouldn't be snow."  
  
"Well I'm cold."  
  
"How can you be cold? The car is heated?" she said glancing at the driver in the front, although not expecting any acknowledgement from him.  
  
"Well I'm *going* to be cold when we get out of the car again."  
  
"Yes, you are Josh. And do you know why that is?"  
  
"I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway - again - aren't you?"  
  
"Because you forgot your gloves *and* your scarf. I reminded you numerous times before we left, yet you still managed to leave them behind."  
  
"I'm a bad, bad boy. Are you going to punish me?" he grinned mischievously.  
  
"Ha! You wish!"  
  
"Do you think the Bartlet's might have installed central heating?"  
  
Donna looked down her nose at him and snorted.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," he muttered.  
  
"You know the President likes a more simple lifestyle when he stays here," Donna reminded him.  
  
"Yes, but why do *we* have to stay here? The meeting is in Nashua. We could've stayed there," he complained.  
  
"Josh, you would personally insult the President by refusing his invitation to stay at the house," Donna admonished.  
  
"Having heating installed would kill him?"  
  
"They have open fires in most of the rooms. Open fires are peaceful and romantic."  
  
"Humph! As if we have time to take in the ambiance."  
  
"I like them - so deal with it."  
  
"Well you can lug the wood inside for them," he snickered.  
  
"Josh... Mrs. Bartlet and Zoey are there this week. I'm sure they have staff to conduct the wood lugging."  
  
"Don't be too sure," he chimed with a grin as he looked out over the frozen fields. "Are we nearly there?"  
  
"You're like a whiny, obnoxious child on a trip to grandma's."  
  
"I'm going to tell Mrs. B you called her grandma."  
  
"And I'm going to tell Mrs. B you finally admitted to being a whiny, obnoxious child."  
  
"I think she already knows," he shrugged.  
  
"I'm not surprised. We're here," she added, pointing to the house coming into view.  
  
The car stopped outside the First Family's Manchester residence. An agent opened Donna's door whilst the driver opened Josh's on the way to the trunk to retrieve their bags. Josh waved off help with the bags, grabbing his and Donna's before the driver slammed the trunk shut.  
  
The driver leant against the car and watched the Deputy Chief of Staff and his assistant head towards the house.  
  
"Hey Paul, roads okay?" the agent asked the driver.  
  
"Yeah," he chuckled.  
  
"Des and Lucy up to their usual form?" the agent nodded towards Josh and Donna.  
  
"You'd better believe it!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Mrs. B."  
  
The First Lady greeted them on the verandah. "Hello Joshua. Where are your gloves and scarf?"  
  
Josh hung his head and stared at his shoes. "I forgot them."  
  
"Silly boy. Inside now, it's cold out here. Hello Donna. Was the trip unbearable?"  
  
"Good afternoon Ma'am. I'm used to traveling with Josh. I've learnt to switch off."  
  
"I do that with Jed. He drives me crazy."  
  
"I know the feeling... I mean with Josh, not the President...I would never suggest..."  
  
"Donna."  
  
"Yes Ma'am?"  
  
"Jed is a royal pain in the ass on long trips. Trust me, if you'd put up with him for as long as I have, you'd agree."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Donna smiled as she followed Josh indoors.  
  
"Throw your coats in the hall cupboard beside the front door. If you leave your bags at the bottom of the stairs I will have someone take them up," instructed Mrs. Bartlet. "Come into the kitchen and have something to eat. Zoey's been baking."  
  
"Zoey bakes? This I have gotta see," laughed Josh heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Zoey Bartlet!"  
  
"Joshua Lyman!"  
  
"How's it going kiddo?" he questioned as he gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
"If you say... 'my hasn't she grown'... I'm going to beat you to death with this wooden spoon," she threatened with a smile, waving the spoon towards him.  
  
"Never crossed my mind," stated Josh, holding his hands up in a mock surrender to her and taking a step backwards.  
  
"In that case, I'm fine thank you. I'm practising my domestic skills to make myself a more attractive catch for any single bachelor out there," she replied with an over-emphasized plum in her mouth.  
  
"Do you scrub floors too?" he asked in the best serious tone he could muster, as he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"No."  
  
He shook his head. "Nope, no use to me then."   
  
Donna pulled up a stool at the main bench, deciding she'd been sitting next to Josh for long enough already on the flight and then the ride from the airport to the house. "What have you been making?"  
  
"Chocolate chip cookies and double chocolate fudge brownies," Zoey stated.  
  
"Have you ever tried to make them with a mixture of milk and white chocolate?" Donna asked, taking one of the brownies offered.  
  
"Are you saying Donnatella Moss, that you make brownies, yet have never shared them with your wonderfully generous boss?"  
  
"I am. I have also been known to scrub the occasional floor," she nodded.  
  
"Yet your polished domestic skills have not helped your quest to find a bachelor looking for a wife."  
  
"Now children play nice or I will send *both* of you to your rooms," teased Mrs. Bartlet.  
  
"Yes Mrs. B," Josh replied with an impish grin. "So, I know why I'm here. What are you doing up here Zoey?"  
  
"I'm going to my old High school for a special dinner tomorrow night. I get to tell them what it's like to be the youngest daughter of the President of the United States."  
  
"I've never been asked to talk at my old high school," Josh added.  
  
"Oh I can't believe that... the incredible Joshua Lyman?" scoffed Donna.  
  
"Well I wasn't that incredible back at high school."  
  
"What were you then?" Mrs. Bartlet questioned.  
  
"Well... I kinda preferred to have my head in a book rather than play football, baseball, hockey... the guys in my year were all jocks."  
  
"But you like baseball?" Donna asked.  
  
"I might *like* baseball... doesn't mean I can play it," he shrugged. "I remember getting knocked flying when a base runner would crash into me. I dropped out of it after junior high."  
  
"Oh, well... just think Josh, if you were a sporting hero, you probably wouldn't be the Deputy Chief of Staff for the United States of America."  
  
"That being said, Ms. Moss... I wouldn't be going to this stupid meeting tomorrow where we will achieve nothing," he groused. "Which reminds me, we have some final figures to go over before the meeting. Mrs. Bartlet, do you mind if we use the sitting room?"  
  
"That's fine Josh, you might want to put some more wood on the fire in there though," Mrs. Bartlet nodded.  
  
Donna snickered, and Josh shook his head.  
  
~*~  
  
"There you are," Josh heard Donna say as the screen door on the porch opened and closed. He turned his head, but there was no one there. A few moments later the door opened again, and Donna appeared, shoving her gloves on her hands before pulling her coat tighter around her body.  
  
"I was wondering where you went after dinner," Donna stated as she approached.  
  
"It's peaceful here," Josh replied, a puff of condensation escaping with his words, as he gazed back out over the lawn in the darkness.  
  
"It's also very cold," she added. "I see you found some gloves and a scarf?"  
  
"Yeah, Mrs. B found some. The President leaves them at home too. Luckily this is his home."  
  
"Are you going to be out here much longer? The wind and snow are getting heavier. I don't want you getting sick."  
  
"Donna I'm not three. I don't need looking after," he whined.  
  
"You're not three, you just act it when you're sick."  
  
"I'm not going to get sick from standing out here on the verandah, Donna. You know, I'm getting fresh air into my lungs. All that outdoorsman stuff."  
  
"You're not an outdoorsman, Josh. You're lungs wouldn't know what to do with all that extra oxygen," she laughed as she leaned her arms on the railing and joined his observation of the surrounding farm.  
  
"I've told you before, I *am* an outdoorsman. Why do you choose not to believe me?"  
  
"You and Sam got lost up here after we won re-election."  
  
"We didn't get lost we just took the long way," he stated firmly in his own defense.  
  
"And why did you take the long way?"  
  
"Because there were bulls."  
  
"There were cows in that paddock, Josh."  
  
"There was a bull in there..."  
  
"Yes, one bull Josh, his name was Wilfred. He was nearly 20 years old and half-blind. He was a family pet for goodness sake!"  
  
"Well we didn't know that. We just knew he was a bull."  
  
"Well that fact was fairly obvious."  
  
"What? The fact we didn't know he was old and blind or the fact he was a bull, because with a set of..."  
  
"Yes alright, you knew he was a bull," she interrupted. "Anyway... in all this peacefulness, what have you been thinking about?"  
  
Josh grinned. "How do you know I've been thinking about anything?"  
  
"Because Josh, I have never known your brain to switch off. You're always plotting or strategizing something."  
  
"Well, I was actually thinking it was so peaceful here, you could almost believe you were the only person alive on the planet."  
  
"Profound, Josh."  
  
"It's also lonely," he said with an absent-minded sigh. "I think I might turn in for the night. We have to leave early in the morning for the meeting."  
  
"Josh, are you okay?"  
  
"Sure. Goodnight, Donna," he replied, gently kissing her cheek as he passed her.  
  
"Night, " she called softly as she watched him return indoors.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Josh... wake up... Josh!"  
  
"Hmm... what... huh?" he mumbled sleepily the next morning.  
  
"Josh, wake up," Donna repeated, shaking his shoulders gently.  
  
"Hmm? Donna... what... oh, yeah, right... meeting."  
  
"No Josh," she sighed, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Huh, you're waking me?" he asked, creases gracing his forehead.  
  
"We can't go to the meeting. It's snowed heavily overnight. Even if they could clear the road, there is another storm front due in an hour or so... they won't let us leave," she informed.  
  
Josh sat up, rubbing the heel of one hand over an eye and glanced towards the window that was covered in white. "So, we're not going anywhere?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And you felt the need to wake me to tell me there was no need for me to be awake already?" he asked, flopping back against the pillow and drawing the covers up under his chin.  
  
"If I'm awake, you can be too."  
  
"I don't want to be awake yet Donna. It's too cold and I can stay right here."  
  
"Well I'm cold too, but I'm out of bed."  
  
"Well climb in here with me if you're cold," Josh offered.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"Oh for goodness sake Donna we're both adults. You're cold, my bed is warm. It's too early to be out of bed and if you went back to your bed it would be cold," he reasoned.  
  
Donna thought about it for a moment, and pulled the covers back to climb in.  
  
He moved over to give her some room; the cold sheets that had been unoccupied making him shiver.  
  
"Josh, move back here. You getting cold doesn't achieve anything."  
  
"I didn't want to invade your personal space," he shrugged, moving back closer to her.  
  
Donna snorted and chuckled. "Since when have you been worried about my personal space?"  
  
"I was being polite."  
  
"And that's a new one too!" she continued to grin.  
  
"I can be polite," he retaliated, digging his fingers into her side.  
  
"Ow... don't tickle!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What, you're ticklish? Why is it I'm only finding this out now?" he grinned, running his fingers along her side again.  
  
"Don't!" she shrieked, pulling away so far that Josh had to catch her before she tumbled out of the bed.  
  
"Josh... just...," she breathed heavily as he pulled her close to him.  
  
"Donna, I..." his arms around her, without thinking he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Josh..." she said softly, searching his eyes.  
  
"Do you have any idea how badly I want to make love to you right now?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," she breathed.  
  
"Is everything alright? I heard a... yell," came the worried voice of the First lady as the door of Josh's room flew open. "Okay, I'm just going to go back..."  
  
"It's not what it looks like," Josh scrambled to try and explain. Although any further words escaped him.  
  
"Really?" Mrs. Bartlet replied with a soft smirk as she backed out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
"Oh. My. God," muttered Donna, sinking her face into the pillow.  
  
"It's not that bad Donna."  
  
"Not bad?" she questioned raising her head. "The First Lady just caught us in bed together - it's just that bad."  
  
"But we weren't doing anything," Josh reasoned as he watched her face hit the pillow again. "Come on, get your face out of the pillow, you'll suffocate."  
  
Donna moved her head, resting her cheek on the pillow.  
  
"But we were doing something. You kissed me and we said..." she stated, closing her eyes.  
  
"And as you haven't hit me or kneed me in the groin, I'm guessing it wasn't too horrendous?"  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"Well was it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Okay then? Is that it? That's the only explanation I get for you kissing me and saying... saying...?"  
  
"I wanted to?"  
  
"Josh..."  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I think we should get out of bed and have breakfast."  
  
"Josh, are you okay?"  
  
"No, but I think if we stay in this bed, there is a great potential for me to initiate some things you may or may not be comfortable with in general, but certainly uncomfortable participating in under the roof of the President's house."  
  
"I think we should talk about this," Donna offered.  
  
"So do I but not here. Come on, if Mrs. B is out of bed, then there is a possibility of food. Go get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Damn Jackass!" exclaimed Mrs. Bartlet as Josh wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"Honestly, Mrs. Bartlet, I can explain..."  
  
"What? Oh Josh, not you," she shook her head as she looked up at him. "My jackass husband broke a finger this morning trying to get the lid off a jar of peanut butter and jelly."  
  
"He what?" Josh asked incredulously. "How the hell..."  
  
"Don't ask, but a solid oak desk drawer was apparently a contributing factor. And to make it worse with the weather, I can't get there to abuse him in person. He's supposed to be watching his diet and he goes and eats that when I've got my back turned!"  
  
"Damn and I can't be there to see how CJ spins this," he chuckled.  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"No, it's not funny at all Mrs. Bartlet," Josh replies to her warning tone. "But can I turn the television in the sitting room on? I'd like to see CJ's morning briefing."  
  
"Where's Donna?" the First Lady questioned.  
  
"In her room getting dressed I think," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "Honestly Mrs. B, she came in to tell me we'd have to cancel the meeting, it was cold, I offered to keep her warm and... Mrs. B! Not like that!" Josh defended when her eyebrows raised at his 'keeping warm' comment. "I... it... the bed was warm. It seemed stupid for her to go back to a cold bed when mine was warm."  
  
"I see. So nothing happened?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"That didn't sound very convincing Joshua."  
  
"I... if you hadn't come in... well something may have, but it's probably not a good idea if it did, is it?"  
  
"Are you telling me or asking me?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged, scrubbing a hand across his forehead. "I wish I knew."  
  
"Don't think too hard about it. It really should be quite simple," she replied, patting his shoulder as she passed. "They didn't patch that heart of yours up to ignore its many uses."  
  
"No Mrs. B."  
  
"There's coffee in the pot. I've told the staff not to try and make it here today, so we're fending for ourselves. It will be just like in the old days when my life held some semblance of normality. Stay away from the peanut butter and jelly," she called as she headed upstairs.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I don't think you're going to any dinner tonight," Josh commented as Zoey joined him at the breakfast table later in the morning.  
  
"No," sighed Zoey. "And I was really looking forward to it."  
  
"I'm sure they'll manage to reschedule it. I mean, having the daughter of the President speak at her old school is something they'd want to do."  
  
"I heard a little story this morning Joshua," grinned Zoey mischievously. "Your room doesn't have a lock on it, but Donna's does, just in case, you know... if it's of any interest."  
  
"The storm is picking up," stated the First Lady as she entered the now quiet room. She looked around at them, "Have I missed anything?"  
  
"Nothing at all," grinned Zoey.   
  
"Zoey Patrica Bartlet, have you been terrorizing Josh?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"She's been a picture of innocence," offered Josh sarcastically.  
  
"Well there's the first indication that something is amiss."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Don't Mom me, leave them alone or I will tell a little story about you and Dennis..."  
  
"I'm shutting up," Zoey cut in.  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"Hey I want to hear about Zoey and Dennis," questioned Josh.  
  
"Morning," announced Donna as she joined them in the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot.  
  
"I've phoned Leo. Apparently the Congressman is snowed in as well and had already called to cancel," Josh informed Donna, who merely nodded.  
  
"Okay. Hey there was nothing on CJ's briefing this morning about the President busting his finger. I was a bit disappointed about that," Josh offered, before spooning another mouthful of cereal into his mouth.  
  
"She might have been able to keep it out of the pressroom this morning, but I guarantee it will be out there by the two o'clock," Donna offered as she sat down at the table. "How is he Mrs. Bartlet?"  
  
"Damn lucky I'm not there, that's how he is," she replied.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and... do something," said Josh, standing and picking up his breakfast bowl and empty coffee cup.  
  
"Do you think you could put some wood on the fire in the sitting room for me Josh?" Mrs. Bartlet asked. "I don't want the fire in there to go out."  
  
"Sure," Josh replied compliantly, glancing at Donna and seeing her trying to hide a smirk. "Mrs. B., have you ever thought of having central heating installed?"  
  
"If I could I would. But you've met my husband haven't you? About so high, graying, thinks he's funny? He also thinks an open fire is peace instilling and romantic."  
  
"It's a sentiment I'm familiar with," he nodded as he left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Josh what are you doing sitting on there?" Donna quizzed as she and Zoey entered the sitting room at lunchtime with sandwiches on plates.   
  
"Hey, where's mine? With your domestic skills combined, you couldn't make one for me?"  
  
"Make your own lunch," Zoey complained.  
  
"And you haven't answered my question," said Donna, shoving his leg sideways to hit the 'on' button on the old console television in the sitting room.  
  
"These TV's weigh a ton and a half. I won't break it. I used to sit on the old one my parents had all the time. I was reminiscing."  
  
"Well get off this one because you're on Jerry Springer and we want to watch him."  
  
Josh peered down, moving his legs so he could see the screen before hopping off. "That's the closest I'd want to get to being on this ridiculous show," he scoffed.  
  
"It's gotta be scripted," said Zoey, curling up on the sofa, tucking her legs beneath her.  
  
"It has to be," nodded Donna, sitting at the other end of the sofa. "I mean where do they get these people? Do they advertise for someone who just happens to be in love with their boyfriend's sister? Or would they have people writing in with peculiar domestic situations and just catalogue them until they have enough in one category for a show?"  
  
"My question is why would you care?" snorted Josh.  
  
"It's amusing to watch."  
  
"Yeah Josh, you should sit and watch it with us," Zoey added.  
  
He shook his head. "I think I'll go for a walk."   
  
"Josh! It's blizzard conditions out there. You should not go for a walk."  
  
"So I'll go do some work," he shrugged and left them watching TV.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Late afternoon it was still snowing and the dinner Zoey was to attend had been officially postponed. Donna had checked Josh's room but he hadn't been there. She was beginning to worry he might have taken to wandering outside, despite the snow, rain and wind. The incident between them that morning had not necessarily bothered her - it however left questions unanswered.  
  
"Mrs. Bartlet, have you seen Josh lately?" Donna quizzed as she wandered into the kitchen.  
  
The First Lady gave her a soft smile. "I asked him to have a look at the window in the attic about an hour ago for me. The latch keeps working free and I could hear it banging in the wind."  
  
"Okay, well I'll just... go up there," she pointed to the stairs. "See if he needs help. I don't know that he's any good with these things. I tend to call repair people for fairly simple things for him."  
  
"He sounds more and more like Jed," scoffed Mrs. Bartlet. "Donna, can I ask you something?"  
  
"You're the First Lady, I think you can ask me anything."  
  
"I'm taking that hat off."  
  
"I don't have a good history when you change hats."  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"Okay, so you're not the First Lady, you're..."  
  
"Abbey."  
  
"Okay," Donna replied tentatively.  
  
"You and Josh..."  
  
"Mrs. Bartlet..."  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"Sorry Abbey... I... Josh and I... I'm really not sure what to say."  
  
"I think you two are well overdue for a talk on this."  
  
"Whatever *this* is."  
  
"But I think you should be talking to him about it, don't you?"  
  
"Probably?"  
  
"You sound like him. He's been in the attic for a while now, might be an idea to go and check on him," Mrs. Bartlet smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Right at the top of the stairs to the left," she instructed.  
  
"Top, to the left, thank you Mrs. Bartlet."  
  
~*~  
  
"Josh, are you still up here?" Donna called, peering into the attic.  
  
"Huh? Donna? Yeah..." he replied looking up as she scrambled up the into the attic from the ladder.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I ah... the window was open, Mrs. B. asked me to fix it."  
  
"I know... she told me, but it looks fixed. So what are you still doing up here?"  
  
"Thinking, reading."  
  
"Reading? What is there up here to read?"  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"I won't laugh."  
  
"It's a box of kids books. Some of them I've never heard of, like this one 'Roly the Rhinoceros.' I mean..." he held the book up to her.  
  
"Oh that was one of my favorites," Donna replied with a small squeak of excitement. "Roly... ah, Ellen the Elephant, Trevor the Tiger..."  
  
"Seriously Donna. You know this book? What was wrong with a classic?"  
  
"This was fun Josh. Books for children are supposed to be fun," she replied sitting down next to him.  
  
"Would you like me to read it to you?" he questioned when he saw the excitement of a long ago childhood memory dance in her eyes.  
  
She nodded and he held an arm open for her to scoot closer. She moved until she was sitting in front of him, so her back could rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held the book out in front so he could read it.  
  
"I was never any good at reading aloud in class when I was a kid, so if I suck at this..."  
  
"You couldn't suck at anything Josh," she replied encouragingly.  
  
"I suck at relationships," came his immediate response.  
  
"Maybe you haven't been in the right relationship?" she questioned.  
  
"I think that may be part of the problem. Do you actually want me to read this for you?"  
  
"We need to talk about this morning Josh."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. If you can't work with me anymore, I totally understand... I'm to blame. I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have said what I said."  
  
"For goodness sake Josh, would you just shut up with the excuses for a minute," she remarked, turning partly around to face him.  
  
"But..."  
  
Donna leaned in and kissed Josh firmly on the lips. Before he could respond, she was already leaning back against him.  
  
"You kissed me."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Donna... what... I..."  
  
Donna kissed him again, silencing his whining. This time she lingered sucking his tongue into her mouth as he returned the kiss.   
  
"Are you going to stop whining now," she asked softly when they finally parted.  
  
"Ah huh."  
  
"Think we can talk now?"  
  
"I think I'd prefer to do the kissing thing."  
  
"Josh, what would have happened this morning if the First Lady hadn't walked in on us?"  
  
"There would have been a lot more kissing."  
  
"Would there have been anything else?" she quizzed.  
  
"There might have been if you had been interested," he replied.  
  
"What if I said I might be interested?"  
  
"Then I say we need to do more of the kissing so we can work our way up to the something else."  
  
"Most guys would forego the kissing and just move to the something else."  
  
"And since when am I anything like most guys?"  
  
"You're not," she added with a smirk before kissing him again.  
  
"Are you guys still... oh man, don't you two know how to find a room with a lock!" Zoey sighed as she stuck her head into the attic.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Josh complained as his lips left Donna's.  
  
"Hey this is an attic, I didn't think I'd have to. I see I'm wrong."  
  
"Zoey..."  
  
"Please Joshua, don't feed me the line you fed my Mom."  
  
"Josh was going to read me a book," Donna tried to explain, holding up the book.  
  
"Roly the Rhino? Sure he was. I don't remember anything about that book being interactive."  
  
"No, this is exactly what it looks like," Josh offered, glancing at Donna. "But I did offer to read the book."  
  
"Well, I've just come up here to say that Mom wants all of us to cook dinner together, so..."  
  
"Thanks kiddo... we'll be down in a minute," Josh nodded.  
  
"Just remember, Donna's door has a lock," Zoey called cheekily as she disappeared out of the doorway.  
  
"Your door locks apparently," Josh repeated to her.  
  
"I heard... but..."  
  
"Yeah, maybe not explore that option while we're here? I don't think we have any chance of getting some privacy."  
  
"Hmm, something like that... come on, let's go make dinner."  
  
~*~  
  
"Josh, help me do the dishes," Mrs. Bartlet stated as she left the dinner table.  
  
"You don't have a dishwasher to do that?" Josh questioned as he took his and Donna's empty plates and followed the First lady into the kitchen.  
  
"I do and you're it, I'll dry," she ordered.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
*  
  
"So, you and Donna were making out in my attic this afternoon."  
  
Josh nearly dropped a plate. "You don't believe in beating around the bush, do you Mrs. B?"  
  
"I'm a doctor, not a politician - so no."  
  
"I wouldn't say we were making out," he shrugged.  
  
"So what do they call tonsil hockey these days?"  
  
"Mrs. B!"  
  
"You're in love with the woman. Why can't you just admit it?"  
  
"Well if we could find five seconds of privacy around here I might!" he laughed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well... probably not. I'm not good with this stuff. I tend to suck badly at relationships."  
  
"You're forgetting I knew Mandy and Amy... it may not entirely be your fault you know," she chuckled.  
  
"I seem to attract the wrong women."  
  
"I think Donna might be different in this case Josh."  
  
"I *know* Donna is different... and it's just a little bit..."  
  
"You're afraid?"  
  
"Mrs. Bartlet... this is the most important thing in my life. Donna is the most important thing in my life. I'd trade everything... every political campaign, every win against obtuse senators and congress people... I'd give it all up for her. It's worth nothing to me without her."  
  
"Have you ever thought to tell her this?" the First Lady asked, placing the tea towel on the bench. A smile danced across her face.  
  
"I... I've wanted to for what feels like my whole life... but I just don't know that I could find the words."  
  
"I think you found the words, Joshua," came Donna's voice from the doorway.  
  
Josh spun around to find his teary-eyed Assistant standing in the doorway.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he questioned.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
I think I can finish these dishes Josh. Why don't you and Donna bundle up and go out on the porch. I'll keep Zoey out of your way."  
  
Josh nodded and looked to Donna. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah... sure," she nodded.  
  
Josh helped her on with her coat, before bundling up in his own and grabbing their gloves, scarves and Donna's woolen hat from the closet shelf. "Here," he stated, shoving the hat on her head so it came down to cover her ears. "Can't have you getting cold."  
  
Out on the porch, Donna made a beeline for one of the old cane chairs on the verandah. She pulled her feet up onto the edge, hugging her knees to her chest through the long coat.  
  
"What you said inside... to Mrs. B..."  
  
"I meant every word of it Donna," Josh interrupted, pulling a chair across in front of her, so he was facing her. "It's just not the way I ever envisaged telling you."  
  
"You thought about how you would tell me all of that?"  
  
"Ah huh."  
  
"How?" she questioned with a grin.  
  
"How? Geez... okay... okay... I can do this... I can tell you," he said more to himself than to her.  
  
Donna frowned slightly at his apprehension. "Look Josh, if you don't want to tell me, well I guess it doesn't really matter. I just thought..."  
  
He took a deep breath and closed is eyes. "I wanted to tell you that you mean everything to me... that I am nothing without you... absolutely nothing. My days are filled with you, but I wanted my nights to be filled with you too... I wanted to tell you all of this when we were wrapped in nothing but bed-sheets and each other. I wanted it to be special... I wanted it to be perfect."  
  
He kept his eyes closed, waiting. Not sure what... her laughter, her rejection.  
  
When nothing came, he carefully opened them to find her smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Aren't you... are you going to say anything Donna? I've just, you know, spilled my guts here and..."  
  
"It is perfect, Josh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything... everything is perfect."  
  
"But I wanted to make love to you, show you how wonderful and special you are. It was going to be the most romantic night I could create for you not sitting on some verandah in the freezing cold on old creaky cane chairs."  
  
"Josh you make me feel wonderful and special without all the rest. I don't need the trimmings if you love me. You do love me don't you, because you haven't actually mentioned that yet?"  
  
"See this is how I am. I haven't said it have I? I should have said it first, right?"  
  
"Since when do you do things in the usual order?"  
  
"I do love you," he offered with a dimpled smile.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to actually hear you say it once. I love you too. Now, as we have that out of the way, I'm absolutely freezing out here... can we go inside?"  
  
Josh shook his head and chuckled, "I bare my soul and you're complaining you're cold? What is the world coming to?"  
  
"I can't help the weather."  
  
"You can't? Damn... well then, I guess we'll just have to go in and sit in front of the open fire. I hear they're romantic," he smirked.  
~*~*~  
"Hey Josh."  
  
"Hi Sam."  
  
"How was the farm?"  
  
"Cold."  
  
"Shame about the storm. I know Zoey was looking forward to the dinner at her old school."  
  
"She and Donna did some baking," Josh scoffed.  
  
"And you did some reading I hear?" Sam grinned.  
  
"You must have heard wrong Sam."  
  
"I don't know, my source is reliable."  
  
"Your source has a big mouth."  
  
"My source has connections and could have your ass kicked for suggesting she talked."  
  
"I don't remember doing any reading, unless you're talking about prep work for the meeting before it was cancelled."  
  
"So you are denying any said reading about Harriet the Hippo?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"I will have to discuss this with my source."  
  
'You will."  
  
"My source was fairly convinced about what was witnessed."  
  
"I think you have a serious case of Chinese whispers."   
  
"So..."  
  
"So go and ask your source how Dennis is these days."  
  
"Dennis?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay," Sam nodded as they reached Josh's office. "Meeting in Leo's in half an hour?"  
  
"Got it." Josh paused in the doorway and turned to Sam. "Oh, and just for the record-it was a rhinoceros."  
  
"A rhinoceros?"  
  
"Yeah, not a hippo."  
  
Sam's face broke into a wide grin. "So... Harriet the Rhino?"  
  
"No, Roly the Rhino."  
  
"Oh, well then... that sounds much better. Who'd want to be Harriet the Rhino?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So, things are...?"  
  
"Good Sam. Things are good."  
  
"Okay then, well... I'm going back to my office to do some work."  
  
"And ask your source about Dennis."  
  
"Yes, okay... ask my source about Dennis. What about Dennis?"  
  
"I dunno... you'll have to ask your source."  
  
"My source is not going to be happy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm just going back to my office then."  
  
"You do that."  
  
"I'm glad things are good."  
  
"So am I buddy... so am I."  
The end.  
Criteria.  
**Someone has a flashback or dream about his/her HS days  
**Josh apologizes to someone, preferably Donna, and says "I'm to blame."  
**Josh on the Jerry Springer Show  
**POTUS with a broken finger  
**The line and dialogue: Josh paused in the doorway and turned to Sam. "Oh, and just for the record-it was a rhinoceros." 


End file.
